Stay Gold
by Pieces Of Hope
Summary: A bittersweet reunion between Edward Elric and Winry Rockbell gives true meaning to the words "Happy Ending".


_I wrote this a really, really long time ago...almost a year I think. I just recently found it, liked it and decided to post it. This was my thoughts of a dramatic Ed and Winry reunion...and there Hikki goes again, inspiring me to write fanfictions…and apparently, I can't spell…_

_WATCH OUT!_

**Stay Gold**

* * *

_Tonight, let's just say goodnight. They say change is a fundamental part of the human heart. But darling your soul…it will continue to shine so kindly. Because I love you, you don't ever have to worry. My darling, __**stay gold**__. Please keep smiling with innocence, everyday._

_My darling…_

It would be a lie to say I wasn't frightened when he walked towards me after what felt like years.

At the moment my mind was only focused on him.

He was limping and forcing a grin, they had all said he had been missing; my mind since then had been racing, racing with thoughts, ideas, and plans to see him again. Oh, I was so in love I was starting to lose myself in it. Lose myself in the mystery that was love, something I had never truly experienced but my heart knew otherwise, it knew I was in love with him.

Excuses meant little to me now.

"H-hey Winry." He raised a hand to me, an impolite gesture of greeting, and yet he still kept that forced look upon his face, feigning peacefulness, happiness…I couldn't help the words that fell from my mouth only moments later:

"You inconsiderate bastard!" I bit, soon covering my mouth in shock, the words unfamiliar to my tongue. I hated to be so cruel with him but there was nothing that could be done about it. In my mind he deserved to have someone yell at him, tell him to stop being a clumsy fool.

"You have so many other people to think about!" I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts in vain. My voice stung from its volume.

"And that is why I'm standing here before you now!" He returned, his tone of voice, his anger equaling my own.

"What?" I fell back slightly, this surprising me. "What are you talking about?"

He shook his head slowly from side to side, not having the full strength to do so otherwise. "I remember so many things after I was hurt, people came flashing into my mind…reminding me WHY I HAVE TO STAND UP!" He reached out violently, pushing his way through his pain and grabbed my arm, pulling me closer towards him.

"I promised you Winry? Didn't I promise?" He put his head down on my shoulder, his power quickly draining.

"You've made a lot of promises, Ed." I reminded him, unconsciously my arms wrapped around his meek body, and in the back of my mind I had wished to keep him like this forever. Here in my arms as so I can always see him, always protect him.

"I can't die until I've got my body back, until I've made you cry tears of happiness." He paused for a moment, knowing him for so long I could tell something else was still upon his mind. "But even still…" he drifted off, leaving me wondering.

"Even still?" I questioned back softly. The resentment I had felt nearly moments ago faded with his dolce form in my arms.

"Even still I can't die until I'm old and gray, you know? A senile old grandpa." He laughed quietly, truly.

"And why is that?" I asked in return. He turned his head over, his lips less than an inch away from my neck. His warm breath sent shivers down my spine though I did not say a word about this to him.

He laughed again, slightly louder this time. It was as if someone had told a joke that I didn't understand. "Edward?" I pushed for an answer.

"Because I need to make you cry ten trillion tears of joy before I leave this god-forsaken planet!" He whispered and picked himself up slightly, only to look into my eyes. "When we marry, and when we have children, and when they have our grandchildren, and all the little tiny things no body ever really thinks about in between!"

I had nothing to say to that, fearing the pain in his side was starting to affect his brain. For if what he had said were to be true, I most likely would have broken my promise to him there. "Really?"

"Yea, I was scared to admit it for a long time, you know? I didn't want to leave you behind like my father did to my mother." He was quiet for a moment.

"But-" I started to say, but Edward shook his head.

"But you're not Trisha Elric, you're Winry Rockbell and no matter what I say your gunna be a stubborn ass and follow me anyway, aren't you?"

I blinked for a moment, putting aside the insult and nodded. "Pretty much."

"See, that's what I figured out so there's no point in hiding the inevitable, is there?" He put his hand atop my head, much like he would do if I we're crying or in pain. But I was feeling neither now…

_All I felt was utter bliss, watching Edward's golden eyes shine brightly. Forever Ed...stay gold..._


End file.
